


【超蝙/E11】短梗两则

by insider03



Series: 写不长的都放这里 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 性转超蝙短梗
Series: 写不长的都放这里 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060550
Kudos: 1





	【超蝙/E11】短梗两则

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很油腻

《晨起》  
又一个在大都会小公寓醒来的清晨，布鲁茜面朝天花板睁开双眼。

“说了多少次你不能总像黏人小狗一样一大清早就摁着我蹭，你又不是小氪。”韦恩总裁试着把自己胳膊从女友的怀里挣脱出来好能推开对方以解救自己，但这只是再一次的让她认识到，当她的氪星女友非要抱着她撒娇时，克拉拉的力量是绝对不容她成功反抗的。

在氪星人闭着双眼用鼻尖一路蹭着女友柔软的皮肤跟上头伤疤最后在雪白的脖颈上又舔又咬想要来点周末清晨的奖励时，布鲁茜伸出空着的手一把抓住散落在两人身上的黑色长发，把它们举起递到她的女友面前。克拉拉被脸上的瘙痒弄得睁开眼，在看清了之后脸上出现了像是孩子做错事时的慌乱。

“克拉拉，又是这样。”布鲁茜在床上坐起身用手指扯了扯手里乱成一团的黑发，克拉拉没多大感觉，但是她肯定布鲁茜把自己扯疼了，“自从你把头发留长之后这种事已经发生了至少五次，而每一次——”韦恩总裁的声音拉长又扯高，“每一次！都靠剪掉我的那撮来把咱们分开，以此来给咱俩留出足够的时间在上班之前打理好自己——当然主要是给你留，毕竟我不迟到才吓人。”

氪星人的脸跟耳朵已经红透了，但是很显然她生气的女友并不打算就这么放过她，布鲁茜接着抱怨道：“你知道我为此用了多少种法子来掩饰我缺的那截头发吗？那直接导致我的妆发时间足足延长了一个多钟头。”

韦恩总裁看着眼前一脸不好意思的小女朋友，脸上的表情丝毫不因为此时对方通红的耳朵而动摇，她甚至强硬地拉过氪星人的手然后把手里这团麻烦塞了过去同时威胁到：“如果每一次你都忘记睡前给你自己编个辫子、又非得给我折腾到累得直接睡过去根本不记得给咱俩打理头发的话——”

“女童子军，那么也许我们得考虑一下取消睡前活动？除非你记得……”

克拉拉连脖子都红透了，她的超级大脑翻来覆去地想着如何应对，嘴里却一个单词也吐不出；这一点也不像她俩在瞭望塔上的争吵，那会儿她甚至能在某些时刻把蝙蝠女侠气得说不出话。因为那时她是占理的，起码在她自己看来。

但是现在，在她俩一起睡着的公寓小床上，在她气鼓鼓的女友面前——她的女朋友甚至连睡衣扣子都没扣——正联主席觉得自己的舌头好像打了结，她只能下意识地反驳说“那样不行！”然后又赶小心翼翼地改口说：“我下次会注意的，别生气了亲爱的。”她一边说着，一边偷偷地观察女友脸上的表情。

欣赏够了对方的慌张神情之后，哥谭女王终于收起了佯装出的怒火。氪星人突然反应过来，然后扑过去笑着骂她狡猾的女朋友：“天啊你这混蛋女人，你居然装生气来骗我！”

布鲁茜在爱人的怀里翻了个身，享受着柔软的触感然后把头朝后靠在氪星人的肩窝里，同时用手掌推开氪星人凑过来的脸拒绝了对方见缝插针的索吻。

“小姑娘，好好干刚刚交给你的活计，”韦恩总裁亲了亲唇边的皮肤当做甜头，“这次要是解又不开，我可不会再牺牲我的那截了。”

《角色扮演》

“星球日报为什么派你来采访我？”办公桌旁，韦恩集团的CEO双手交叉撑住下巴，血浆红的嘴唇抿起，嘴角向上弯成一个愉快的弧，钢蓝的双眼里满是探究与玩味，专注地看向着她面前的记者。

眼前这位记者不是以往常见的那个星球日报王牌。同之前那位看起来十分精明能干的莱恩相比，这位同在一家报社供职的肯特显得过于普通了。不说她那副黑框眼镜跟随手盘在脑后的卷发，就是她那副木讷的模样，都跟以往采访韦恩总裁的那些业界强手们有着天壤之别。

“可、可交代工作的人说，是您点名让我来采访……”这位记者显然还是个初出茅庐的愣头青，如果不是那晚亲眼见识了这位肯特的强势，布鲁茜甚至会怀疑她还没通过实习期。

“是吗？我还以为是你对那天晚上仍念念不忘，想来再见我一面呢。”听到布鲁茜的话，那双黑框眼镜下的眼睛猛地睁大，小记者张了张嘴，最后还是什么也没说。

而没有被反驳的总裁也好心情地闭上了嘴没有再进一步，用沉默给对方留了点缓冲的时间。

“都跟你说了，让你下次见面时穿那件衬衣，你没听进去……？”原本一直含胸低头的女孩感觉到有人接近，这房里除了她之外就只有那位韦恩老总，她抬起头，面前的女人不知何时脱掉了西装外套，还解开了胸前的扣子。

克拉拉看着面前若隐若现的蕾丝胸衣跟它包裹着的部分，恍惚间想起来一个星期前的宴会场女厕所里，这位总裁强行把她的脸按进自己怀里，那种饱满又柔软的触感……

那天夜里喝醉了的漂亮女人热情得要命，而在众目睽睽之下被韦恩总裁一路推拉进隔间里的小记者在门被锁上的同时就被凑上来的红唇吻了个结实。在又亲又摸了小记者半天之后，醉意上头的女人逐渐开始手脚无力，小记者这才干脆一转攻势。

但是她没想到，这居然引起了这位情人无数的哥谭宝贝的注意。

就在克拉拉愣神的功夫，面前衣衫不整的总裁动作迅速且放浪地直接跨坐在了她被呢子长裙包裹的大腿上。随着对方的双臂环住她的脖子，克拉拉感觉到女人身上的香水味萦绕在鼻尖，让她的心跳像是突然反应过来一样砰砰直跳。

克拉拉不知自己应该把这位放荡的哥谭女王直接推下去然后赶紧跑出这座大楼，还是应该伸手握住韦恩的腰——那腰看起来又细又韧，而她还记起那对腰窝的正是一处敏感带。

但很显然哥谭宝贝并不打算让送上门的小记者有选择逃跑的权力。克拉拉还未作出决定，就被喷洒在脸侧的湿热呼吸夺取了全部注意。

“我不懂，B，你到底对我那些衬衫有什么意见，连玩这种角色扮演也要提醒我穿你送的那些。”

“……因为它们不收腰，这个回答你满意吗，肯特？”


End file.
